De enseñar matematicas a enseñar del amor
by AlexaDcCc
Summary: Blaine, un profesor de matematicas interesado en la musica, decide ayudar al primo de Jeff, su mejor amigo y compañero de piso. Blaine necesita a alguien que lo alegre un poco y Kurt alguien que le haga creer que los amores de cuentos si pueden existir. M para capitulos avanzados ;)
1. Chapter 1

Blaine! BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! .- Gritaba Jeff golpeando la puerta. Maldición porque comparto piso que este anormal, abro los ojos con excesiva pereza y al ver el despertador maldigo de nuevo.

Jeff, son las 6 de la mañana, que carajo quieres!**.**\- Grite mientras me sentaba en la cama para estirarme un poco, no entiendo porque me despierta a esta hora un lunes de vacaciones.

Recuerda que quedaste en enseñar a mi primo a las 8, así que mueve tu puto trasero a desayunar y me dejas donde Nick.- El primo de Jeff, un mocoso de 16 años medio tapado con los números, porque acepte ayudarlo y más aún tan temprano, maldito Jeff y su poder de convencimiento.

Me levanto para darme una ducha rápida y me visto con lo primero que encuentro, no estoy muy de ánimo para nada, tengo que ir hasta la casa del chico que ni el nombre recuerdo, salgo y Jeff esta sobre la mesa desayunando, me mira por encima del periódico y rie, supongo que mi cara no es muy agradable a esta hora.

Te odio.- murmuro dando el primer bocado a mis tostada.- Realmente te odio.

No hables con la boca llena Blainie, es de mala educación.- dice riendo, no entiendo como esta de tan buen humor a esta hora, bueno él va a revolcarse con su novio mientras yo le enseño al primo, que divertido.

Jeff cocino, me toca recoger y lavar todo, rápidamente me ocupo de todo y me alisto, al salir ambos vamos callados escuchando música, Katy Perry claro está.

Blainie recuerdas la dirección que te di?.- Pregunta Jeff y yo asiento.- Perfecto, ten paciencia y mosca con mi primo, no seas cruel.- Rio un poco y vuelvo a asentir.- Kurt, se llama Kurt.- Dice Jeff antes de yo pronunciar palabra, que bien me conoce. Le hago señas con una mano, 7:30 y voy camino a la casa de Kurt. Ya veremos qué tan tapado es el pobre.

* * *

It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby...

ESTUPIDA ALARMA! Odio levantarme temprano, se que son las 5 y debo pararme, si no, no lograre hacer mi rutina de humectación, ni mucho menos arreglar mi cabello, gracias a dios mi ropa la elegi antes de acostarme, benditas notas en matemática, un 4 no es tan grave, solo que no se me da esa materia, mi promedio, NYADA! Debo hacerlo.

Oh por Gaga!.- Exclamo viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, son las 7:30 y ya estoy listo, mi teléfono suena, Jeff.- Hola primo! Como estas?.

Bien Kurtie, te escuchas bien para la hora que es.- Ambos reimos, que bien me conoce.- Te quería decir que ya Blaine va para alla, no seas pesado con el.

Tranquilo Jeffrey, me portare muy bien, como nunca.- Ambos reimos y nos despedimos. Subo a desayunar y mi papa va saliendo.

Nos vemos mas tarde Kurt, suerte en tus clases.- Sonrio y voy a la cocina, suerte es lo que mas necesito. Mi papa es el único que con tan buen humor trabaja hasta en vacaciones.

Al terminar mi desayuno me lavo y arreglo todo, 8:10. Genial el tal Blaine esta retrasado! Necesito un 9 al meno en mi ultimo año y con este irresponsable no lo lograre. Suena el timbre, ojala sea el. Me encamino a abrir y a penas abro la puerta…

OH DIOS!... Mi boca esta abierta de par en par y mis pensamientos no son coherentes, si este es mi nuevo profesor como lograre concentrarme…


	2. Chapter 2

Mucho gusto, Blaine Anderson.- Estire mi mano para estrecharla con él. Bien debo admitir que no está nada mal, manos suaves, piel de porcelana, cabello perfecto… Y muy joven me recordé.

Kurt Hummel.- Dijo simplemente mientras estrechábamos las manos.- Adelante.

Pase y fuimos directo a la mesa de la cocina, nos sentamos en las sillas y note que el muchacho estaba algo nervioso así que mejor era romper el hielo un poco, sin perder el profesionalismo claro está.

A ver Kurt, ¿En qué tienes fallas? Así empezamos de una vez.- Dije tranquilamente, el chico hizo una mueca graciosa que demostraba confusión.

Bueno, la verdad… yo… ehh… bueno, no es que sepa algo, si con suerte he sacado 4 como nota máxima y pues no sé cómo.- dijo nervioso, al parecer sería más difícil de lo que pensé, era bastante tapadito al parecer.

De acuerdo, busca tus apuntes y comencemos.- solo teníamos hasta las 11 ya que yo tenía una "cita" con Sebastian para almorzar, todos sabíamos que no era una cita, no me imagino teniendo una cita con Seb, es un gran amigo pero demasiado promiscuo para mi gusto.

Aquí está todo lo que tengo.- dijo Kurt tímidamente con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, entiendo porque, no había casi nada, es que este chico no asistía a clases o que.

Eh bueno no ayuda mucho.- dije revisando el material.- así que empecemos de cero, a ver si logramos buenas notas en los exámenes que faltan.- Kurt asintió sonriente.

Así estuvimos las siguientes horas, era bastante malo para las matemáticas, realmente no sabía ni entendía las cosas rápido, había que repetir mil veces y así entendía un poco, pero vaya que costo que entendiera el primer tema. De repente suena mi celular, me disculpé con Kurt y atendí, era Seb.

Hey Honey, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí por esa cita con el sexy primo de Jeff.- típico de Seb.

No, no me he olvidado de ti, en un rato salgo para allá.- omití el comentario de "sexy primo de Jeff" y lo de la "cita", no me agrado mucho pero así era él.

De acuerdo cariño, te dejo entonces para que llegues rápido.- Nos despedimos y colgué.

Cuando cuelgo veo que Kurt me veía con una expresión indescifrable, realmente era extraño y no entendí.

¿Tienes que verte con tu novio cierto?.- Su tono fue un poco… Como decepcionado quizás, a lo mejor fue mi imaginación.

Eh… Si me tengo que ir, me había olvidado.- No aclare si era o no con mi supuesto novio, su expresión no cambio.- Pero vengo mañana, solo que en la tarde a seguir con las clases.

De acuerdo.- intento una sonrisa que no salió muy bien, no quería pensar de más en su actitud así que tome mis cosas.

Kurt me acompaño hasta la puerta y nos despedimos con las manos, subí a mi auto y conduje hasta el restaurante donde había quedado con Seb.

No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, coqueteando con el mesero para variar.

Hola Seb.- Bese su mejilla y lo abrace, teníamos tiempo sin vernos, aunque siempre hemos sido cariñosos el uno con el otro, al igual que con Jeff, el resto de los chicos el cariño es igual solo que no demostramos tanto nuestro amor.

Blainy, Blainy… Que tal tu cita con… como se llamaba el primo de Jeff?.- comento mientras me sentaba y veía el menú.

Seb, no era una cita, lo ayudo con matemática y ya, como crees que voy a tener una cita con el, va a la preparatoria, debe tener 16 o 17 a lo mucho.- rodee los ojos mientras me decidía por un plato de pasta.

Te doy 3 meses para que empiecen a salir, a pesar de que no lo veo hace un año lo recuerdo muy sexy para su corta edad.- no podía creer que seb estaba expresándose asi de un niño.- Además ni que tuvieras 30 años, apenas tienes 23 así que no exageres.

Bueno de igual forma estoy saliendo con Elliot.- Le recordé a mi amigo, quien simplemente bufo rodando los ojos.

Ese… Intento de galán rockero, no es para ti cariño, tu necesitas a alguien mas alegre, alocado.- dijo intentando sonar inocente.

¿Alguien como Kurt?.- reí un poco.- No Seb, es un niño y debe vivir su edad.

Bueno, él es un gran candidato.- Reímos mientras traían nuestros respectivos platos y bebidas.

Comimos entre bromas y el tema de Kurt fue olvidado, era un niño muy lindo pero era eso, un niño. Volví a casa como a las 3 de la tarde y para mi suerte Jeff no había llegado, me recosté en el mueble y cerré los ojos, estaba agotado, pararme tan temprano no ayuda mucho. Me deje llevar por Morfeo y desperté porque el agradable de Jeff me zarandeó para despertarme y cenar.

¿Cómo estuvo mi primo hoy?.- lo mire unos segundos, esa pregunta tenía un doble sentido asombroso y pues la sonrisita sarcástica en su cara lo delataba.

Bien, es bastante tapado, ahí se ve su parentesco.- reí un poco mientras Jeff me dirigía una mirada asesina.- Relájate Jeffry, no es para tanto, es agradable…

¿Agradabe? ¿Solo agradable?.- dijo tratando de sonar sereno, pero me recordó a Seb y su "necesitas a alguien como Kurt".

Bueno si pues agradable ¿que tiene de malo?.-Dije inocentemente, algo estaba planeando este, ojala no se alíe con Seb.

No nada de malo, solo que no se… Creí que mi primo daba mejores impresiones.- Terminamos de cenar y Jeff se levantó.- Buenas noches enano, hablamos mañana.- Beso mi mejilla y siguió hasta su cuarto. Justo en ese momento mi celular sonó.

*MENSAJE NUEVO*

Hola Hermoso

¿Cómo estas?

¿Tienes planes para ahorita?

Elliot.

Sonreí con el mensaje, Elliot era un chico muy apuesto y agradable, no estaba enamorado, lo sabía, pero me gustaba su compañía.

La verdad ninguno.

¿Por qué? ¿Tu si?

Blaine.

*MENSAJE NUEVO*

Pues si bajas te digo mis planes ;)

Elliott.

No me lo podía creer, está loco este hombre. Corrí a arreglarme como podía. Y baje rápido, ahí estaba su auto, bajo la ventana y me sonrio.

Hola bebe.- dijo entre seductor y gracioso. Era fácil reir con el

Hola Elliot.- conteste dándole un rápido beso en los labios.- ¿Ahora si me contaras tus planes?

Es una sorpresa cariño.- arranco en el carro y prendio la radio para ambientar nuestra amena platica del dia…

… En serio 'Cedes, es simplemente ¡Wow!.- Hace horas que estaba contándole a Mercedes sobre mi nuevo y atractivo profesor de matemática.- Tenías que verlo, sus ojos, esas gruesas y largas pestañas, sus brazos… Seguro da abrazos grandiosos.

Hey! Hey! Hey! Momento ahí chico, tu no me vas a decir que te gusta un señor que enseña matemática.- Mercedes aún estaba un poco impresionada, a mí nadie me gustaba lo suficiente nunca, expresarme asi no era común.

¿No me escuchas verdad? No es un señor, tiene la edad de mi primo Jeff… Veinti tantos, no es mucho, además aparenta menos y es bastante inteligente, me hizo entender el tema a la perfección, eso es un gran logro ¿No crees?.- comente, se notaba la felicidad en mi tono de voz, esperaba que el amigo de mi primo fuera un viejo prematuro, un amargado o que se yo.

Bueno, como tú digas, ver para creer bebe. Mañana iremos en la noche a un bar ¿te anotas? Santana nos convenció a todos.- Mercedes sonaba emocionada ¿Un bar? Bueno, quizás si terminaba temprano con Blaine.- Adivina quién ira… Chandler

Lo pensare, tengo que estudiar y bueno Blaine podía en la tarde y no sé hasta qué hora estudiemos, así que bueno lo pensare… Te dejo 'Cedes, hablamos luego. Te quiero amiga.- Nos despedimos y me acosté en mi cama.

Chandler, Chandler Kiehl… Un excelente chico, algo intenso para mi gusto pero nadie es perfecto… Bueno Blaine se acerca mucho a la perfección, porque dios, nadie podía tener esos ojos y ese cuerpo y ser tan inteligente… Con ese hombre en mis pensamientos me quede dormido. Desperté a las 9 con un gran problema entre mis piernas ¡RAYOS! Bendita adolescencia y estas hormonas y bueno esos sueños tan intensos, tome una ducha y me concentre en mi rutina de hidratación, estuve listo para el almuerzo con mi padre, Finn y Carole. Comimos con una charla muy amena, era cómodo tener a Finn y Carole como parte de la familia, mi papa está más feliz y bueno Finn no es tan mal hermano, un poco torpe pero no es malo, malo es tener que soportar a Rachel casi a diario aun en vacaciones.

Cada quien se retiró a hacer sus cosas después de la comida, casi al instante sonó mi cel y era mi querido primo…

JEFFRYYYYY.- conteste animado, el simplemente reia ante mi buen animo

Kurtie, solo llamaba para decirte que Blaine ira a las 5, cuando vaya le pides el numero, no me gusta andar en plan de mensajero, asi que ya sabes primito.- ¿Cómo se le ocurria a Jeff que le pidiera el numero a Blaine?

Ehh Jeff… como crees que le pediré el número así por así, pensara mal o no sé qué vergüenza por favor.-Dije nervioso, no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de mi ni nada por el estilo.

¿Y desde cuando te importan las opiniones de los demás? ¿Y más aún de un desconocido?.- esto no resultaba bien, que insinuaba Jeff…

No es eso, es tu amigo, me dará clases particulares y yo voy a quedar como acosador que le pide su número.- dije desesperado para que me entendiera.

Kurt, precisamente para que cuadren los horarios de clase y yo no pierda mi tiempo cuando podría estar con Nick haciendo…-Grite para que se detuviera, la vida sexual de mi primo no la quería escuchar.-bueno, bueno… En fin no debe pensar mal, a menos que tú tengas otras intenciones…

NO!.- grite de una vez, menos mal no podía ver el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Bueno entonces no veo problema. Adiós Kurt, suerte.- y colgó sin más… Lo matare, si sobrevivo a la vergüenza de pedirle el número a Blaine…


End file.
